Sleepless Nights and Fairytales
by Surfer Chica
Summary: Several of the Gryffindors can't sleep. A story is told to help them.


**Hey Ya'll! So I've been super busy lately but I wrote this story today because it just sort of popped into my head. Here is a little background info. This is before James and Lily are dating. Sirius and Sabrina, my own made up character, are dating as well as Remus and Brittany, also my own character. I will most likely write a story about Sabrina and Brittany's deaths soon. Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**_Sleepless Nights and Fairytales_

It was a quiet night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was asleep…well, everyone but two certain students named Peter Pettigrew and Brittany Bell. Brittany resided in the girls' dormitories in the house of Gryffindor. Her fellow housemates slept soundly while she tossed and turned. She attempted counting hippogriffs but gave up on it after 1,473. Next, she tried a silencing charm around her bunk but found that it was too quiet. She sat up and whispered

"Sabrina!"

"Mgmf…" Was the only reply that she received.

"Sabrina! Wake up!"

"What's up Brit?" Sabrina mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep," Brittany replied. She wasn't sure if Sabrina would help her, or attempt to rip her throat out. Sabrina was her best friend, but she probably didn't enjoy being woken up at 2:00 in the morning.

"So you are telling me that you woke me up to tell me that you couldn't sleep?"

Brittany nodded her head, looking slightly frightened.

Sabrina thought about something for a moment, and then suddenly hissed, "Lily!"

Lily Evans sat up immediately. "What's wrong?" She looked slightly worried. Perhaps she thought that the only reason that she would be woken at this time was because there was an emergency.

"Brittany can't sleep," Sabrina replied, stifling a giggle.

Lily frowned. "So she woke you up, and then you woke me up?"

Brittany remained silent. She didn't know if Lily would be angry or not either.

Sabrina replied, "Yes."

"Well couldn't you have handled this yourself, Sabrina? Why did you have to wake me up as well?"

"Because I don't like being awake well someone else is sleeping," Sabrina smirked.

Lily looked puzzled. "Then why do you get up at five in the bloody morning to go running? You're a metamorphamagus for heavens sakes! You don't need to try to stay in shape!"

Sabrina smiled. "I like to run. It calms me. After my mum died, I needed a reason to get up in the morning so I wouldn't fall to pieces like my father."

"Oh," Lily replied. She didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"Well back to the matter at hand," Sabrina said, "Brittany, you can't sleep. My mum used to tell me a bedtime story so that I could go to sleep, so I shall tell you one."

Brittany smiled. "Let's go to the common room. We can sit by the fire."

The three girls trooped down to the common room. They saw that the fire had not yet been put out so they laid down their blankets and pillows in front of it. In the mean time, the seventh year Gryffindor boys were in the same predicament as the girls.

"Why the bloody heck did you wake all of us up Wormtail?"

"I couldn't sleep!" Peter Pettigrew defended himself.

Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin all sighed in unison. It was rather creepy.

"Well let's go down to the common room," James said, "The house elves don't put the fires out until 2:30."

The four boys noisily stomped down to the common room. It was remarkable that they didn't wake anyone up.

Upon entering, they noticed that the three seventh year Gryffindor girls were sitting in front of the fire.

"Mind if we join you?" Remus asked his best friend, Sabrina.

"Not at all," Sabrina smiled. She and Remus had been best friends since they had gotten on the train at Platform 9 ¾. They had bonded over their shared love for chocolate.

The three boys sat upon the girls' blankets.

"You are just in time. I'm telling Brit a bedtime story because she can't sleep," Sabrina stated happily.

The boys smiled. Sabrina was quite an unusual girl. They probably didn't have the right to think that because they were pretty strange themselves, but oh well.

"What's the story about?" James questioned.

"You," Sabrina smirked.

"Why not me?" Sirius whined.

"Because you are annoying." Sabrina replied. She contradicted her statement when she gave him a peck on the lips after she noticed his pouting.

"Alright now everyone shut up. Get ready for the awesomest story ever."

_It was midday with perfectly normal weather; Sunny, but with a light cloud covering._

"Wait why that beginning?" Lily asked.

"Because 'Once upon a time' is to boring, and I don't like dark and stormy nights." Sabrina replied.

_Sir James Potter, the bravest knight in all of the land of Hogwarts, was riding on his trusty horse, Silver Arrow, when he came upon the castle of Gryffindoria where King Andrew and Queen Rose lived. They had a fair daughter, Princess Lily; named for her soft, pale skin and lovely appearance. This was James' betrothed-_

"Excuse me!" Lily exclaimed.

"I quite enjoy this story, Sabrina," James grinned.

"Stop interrupting Lily," Sabrina frowned.

_James had come to the castle to see his lovely Lily. They were to be wed the following day. James walked through the castle doors and exclaimed, "Where is my darling Lily? Come down to me my love!"_

_A gorgeous Redhead stood at the top of the stairs. Her emerald eyes shone with excitement. "James!" she cried out in happiness. "Thou hast come to see me!"_

_"Yes my love! Now come down into my arms!"_

_"Sabrina! This story is boring! Where is the action?" Sirius exclaimed._

_"Be patient," was her only reply._

_Lily ran down the stairs, her sage green gown flying out behind her._

_Just before she reached Sir James, a scaly, green dragon burst through the ceiling and grabbed a hold of Princess Lily. She screamed a most terrified scream. The dragon dropped a scroll before Sir James, and then flew away to whence it had come. Sir James picked up the singed scroll and unfastened the tight cord around it._

_Sir James, the scroll read,_

_If you ever wish to see your lovely Princess Lily again, you must defeat me. Tomorrow, she shall marry me and become mine forever. I suggest that you find a new bride._

_Signed,_

_The Most Dark and Powerful Wizard in all of the land of Hogwarts_

_Snivillus Snape of Slytherinia._

_"Curses!" Sir James exclaimed. "Snivillus Snape shall die a painful death!" He ran outside, hopped onto Silver Arrow, and rode off towards Slytherinia. He rode until he reached the end of the border between the land of Gryffindoria and the land belonging to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._

_Sirius groaned. Sabrina hissed and he quickly shut up._

_He left his horse in the forest, where it would have plenty to eat and drink and then ventured forth into the unknown. He walked for several miles through the desert of the land belonging to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black until he reached a great castle. It was a horrific place, with tangles of vines covering it and bats flapping all around. In front of the castle stood a knight with black amour on._

_"Who dares come upon the land of the Blacks? I mean seriously, why would you come here? It's dreadful." The knight said._

_"Sir James Potter. Who are you?" Sir James replied. He was not afraid of this newfound foe._

_"I am the Black Knight!" Cried the knight, "And you must pass me if you want to reach the lands northward! But you seem like a nice guy and I absolutely hate this place, so I'll make you a deal, I will let you pass if you take me with you."_

_Sir James quickly agreed. He liked the Black Knight. He seemed like a good guy with a bad reputation. Sir James made to progress but was stopped once again by the Black Knight._

_"Excuse me, but you seem to be forgetting something," He said. He then looked pointedly down at his ankle, which was chained to the ground._

_"Oh, right," Sir James said as he struck the chain with his sword. It did not break._

_"Why didn't I think of that?" The Black Knight said sarcastically, "Hit the chain with a sword! It's enchanted you idiot. It can only be opened with the key, which lies around the neck of the fearsome dragon, Walburga."_

_Just then, a dragon, black as night, burst out of the gloom. "Sssiriusss!" It hissed, "What are you doing asssociating with common knights? Kill him immediately!"_

_"No!" Sir Sirius shouted, "I am through with this!"_

_Just as the dragon shot down towards Sir Sirius, Sir James shot like a rocket into the sky. He sliced off the dragon's neck, grabbed the key, and unlocked Sir Sirius._

_"So Sir Sirius, should we journey forth?" James asked._

_"We shall," Sirius smiled, glad to be free._

_They walked until they reached Ravenclawia, the land of the wise. They walked until they met a young woman, basking in the shallow waters. She had aqua hair, beautiful features, and a tail. She was a mermaiden._

_"Dear lady, will you tell us the way to Slytherania?" asked Sir James._

_"Certainly," replied the mermaid, "But only if you can answer my riddle."_

_Sir James and Sir Sirius agreed, so she began her riddle._

_It is more powerful than God_

_It is more evil than the devil_

_The poor have it_

_The rich need it_

_And if you eat it, you'll die_

_What is it?_

_She finished, and looked up at James and Sirius. They thought for a moment._

_"Well…" Sirius said, "Nothing is more powerful than God, and nothing is more evil than the devil."_

_"The poor have nothing," said James, "And the rich need nothing."_

_"And if you eat nothing, you'll die!" They said together._

_"Very good," She smiled, "Now I have one more condition."_

_"Pray, tell us what good lady?" James asked._

_"You must take me with you on your journey," the mermaiden, named Sabrina, said._

_"But ye have no feet to walk upon miss!" Sirius exclaimed._

_"When I climb out of the water, my tail forms a most wonderful pair of legs."_

_The two knights helped her out of the water. When she was dry, a pair of legs formed. She ran to a hollow tree and pulled out a skirt and blouse to wear instead of her seashells. Once she was dressed, the trio went on, until they ran into a wolf man._

_"Do not look upon me!" He cried, "I am to hideous to be seen!"_

"Gee thanks Sabrina." Remus said.

_"Come out dear friend. We are not afraid of you and we shall not harm you." Sabrina the Mermaiden spoke kindly._

_Slowly, the wolf man walked out from behind the trees. "Why are you here?" He asked._

_"We must reach the castle of Slytherinia so that we may free my bride to be!" James cried out._

_"I shall help you if you help me. I must be free of this dreadful curse. I must receive a kiss from a human girl to become human again." Said the wolf man._

_"I would, but I am a mermaiden," Sabrina the Mermaiden said, "What is your name?"_

_"Before I became a wolf man, I was called Sir Remus Lupin. I was a knight and I was to take on an evil witch. I killed her but not before she cursed me to be half wolf."_

_"Well I am sorry for your dreadful tale Sir Remus." Spoke Sir Sirius, "I have heard a story of a Princess, who was also cursed by a dreadful witch. She will not awake until she has a kiss bestowed upon her. We shall find her and free you and her at the same moment."_

_Sir Remus agreed, and they set forth out of the land of Ravenclawia and into Hufflepuffia. They walked on until they reached a great castle. As they stared up at it, an old wizened man about a foot tall walked up to them._

_"Who are you?" Sabrina the Mermaiden asked._

_"I am Flitwick. The Princess thou art seeking resides in the castle." The short man said and then vanished. They entered the castle and found the Princess. Sir Remus leaned down and bestowed a kiss upon her lips. He promptly turned back into a man. The Princess opened her eyes._

_"Who hast saved me?" she questioned, looking around at the faces._

_"I have," said Sir Remus said shyly._

_She smiled and said, "Well then I ought to learn your name. Mine is Princess Brittany."_

_"Sir Remus Lupin."_

_"Well Sir Remus, I owe you my eternal gratitude and love. I shall stay with you always."_

_They told her of their quest for Sir James' bride and she quickly agreed to go with them. They all walked on until they reached the border between Hufflepuffia and Slytherinia. They paused before stepping over the border. They ventured forth and was a number of Hags and wicked creatures of the forest. A great tower loomed up against the cloudy sky. It had no door and only one window._

_"How will we get in?" Princess Brittany cried._

_Sir James walked calmly to the tower and cried "Princess Lily, maiden so fair! Let down your tresses, your shining red hair!"_

_A long braid of ruby came tumbling through the window. Sir James, Sir Sirius, Sir Remus, Sabrina the Mermaiden, and Princess Brittany climbed into the room at the top of the tower. Sir James was greeted by a kiss from his betrothed._

_"Thank you all for rescuing me. I shall be eternally grateful. You shall reside in my kingdom for the rest of your days."_

_Just then, the evil wizard Snivillus Snape appeared in the room with a burst of purple smoke. "You shall not take her! She is mine!" He screeched, "Bellatrix! Narcissa! Come at once!"_

_Two ugly, horrific, scaly, gray gargoyles flew into the room. "Yessss Massster?" They questioned._

_"Kill them immediately!"_

_The gargoyles charged. Sir Sirius and Sir Remus engaged in epic battle with them. They blocked the gargoyles every attack with their shields. Finally, the gargoyles were defeated._

_"No!" yelled Snivillus Snape._

_"Yes!" Shouted Sabrina the Mermaiden. She shot a blast of water out of her hands and onto the evil wizard._

_"I'm melting! I'm melting!" he screeched. All that was left of him was a pool of grease._

_The group cheered and then set forth on their journey home. Along the way they met a small elf named Peter Pettigrew. Princess Lily thought he was a cute little thing so they decided to keep him._

_When they arrived at Princess Lily's castle, Princess Lily and Sir James were married, followed by Princess Brittany and Sir Remus, and then Sabrina the Mermaiden and Sir Sirius._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_The end._

"Great story Sabrina," Brittany said smiling.

"Thanks," Sabrina yawned in reply.

Everyone was tired due to the length of the story, so they departed to their dorms. Except for James and Lily.

"Good story, huh?" James said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Lily said back.

"Hey Lily?" James said, "You know I would do all of that for you."

"I know," She said and then did something very unexpected. She kissed him.

Lily Evans kissed James Potter.

"Hey James?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Want to go out with me?"

"Yes."

And they lived happily ever after.

Well they did until Voldemort killed them.

The End


End file.
